At present, people all around the world turn more and more back to nature as it is now realized that there are still a lot of very good things the mother nature has given to mankind yet has never been explored or brought to use like medicinal herbal treatment to treat cases of hard-to-cure diseases such as cancer-the disease of various origins, immune-related diseases and even AIDS. The patients of these hard-to-cure diseases very often died very soon because of the radical treatment and the side effects of the westernized medication while the oriental way of treatment offers a more gentle, mild yet effective choice of medicinal herbs which possesses the so-called ‘Yin-Yang’ curing action. That is to say, while an agent in the medical recipe helps to suppress the evil or deteriorating causes in the body, the other agent(s) in the same recipe would also promote the well-being of the good cells or healthy elements of such a person, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,759B2. This is obviously shown in many circumstances and the contrary is clear when a patient has been treated using only the western scientific way of treatment where a synthetic agent used mostly suppresses the causative agent of the disease as well as the host good cells, since the western way of treatment is quite “non-selective”. Thus presently, even the renowned medical schools turn to pay greater attention to the oriental way of treatment with the hope to reach the best and optimized way combined for treatment of the symptom of a patient.
The invention described here is a pharmaceutical product of medicinal herbal origin for maintaining good health in a healthy person as well as in diabetic patient. As it is well-known that sugar especially glucose although regarded as a major source of energy and as structural elements in the body, too much of sugar intake leads to numerous diseases such as hyperlipidemia especially hypertriglyceridemia as the carbon component of glucose is very efficiently converted to fatty acids and thus to triglyceride leading to severe heart diseases and strokes which are even more dangerous than hypercholesterolemia in a normal individual. More serious is in diabetic patients whose high level of glucose in blood resulting in too many deteriorating complications occurred probably through glycosylation of membrane such as diabetic retinopathy, nephropathy and more. Keeping blood glucose at normal level has been shown to prevent efficiently such complication at a great extent. Most important of all is that even very small wound can always lead to death due to serious infections or resulting in lower extremities amputation (LEA) surgery and thus disability of the diabetic patients. It would be thus most desirable to have a medicinal composition possesses both anti-infectious and hypoglycemic activity including hypolipidemic activity. The invention described presently offers a most cost-effective formulation for maintaining good health in diabetic patients as well as in normal people and perhaps those with immune-compromised to a certain extent since the preparation has very good activity against the pus-forming microbe-Staphylococcus aureus of both methicillin-sensitive and methicillin-resistant strains, and a few pathogenic microorganisms including Salmonella typhimurium. Moreover, the plant extract composition possesses very good hypoglycemic and hypolipidemic activity. Drinking water extract of Malvastrum coromandelianum caused within 7 days very good healing of severe ulcerative wound in a diabetic patient who was about to undergo leg amputation surgery and the patient could avoid leg surgery thereafter.